


Confession in the snow

by Dudette_Mal



Series: Yoreki drabble-y shorties [6]
Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yogi tries to confess and Gareki takes him a bit too literal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession in the snow

The snow fell down, slowly letting their traces disappear. Creating a calm, undisturbed surface. Gareki’s breath crystallised before his eyes. He looked down the hill and at the ocean of colours, the town the Second Ship had landed at.

Yogi stood next to him, much too silent. A tranquil smile on his lips, looking genuine content with the situation. “It’s pretty isn’t it?” Yogi asked, interrupting the comfortable silence.

Gareki hummed. “Like a snow globe somehow…”

“Ne, Gareki-kun”, Yogi started and then there was Yogi’s hand that unexpectedly took his cold one, “Would you go out with me?”

The teen’s eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. “We _are_ out, Yogi…”

“No!” Yogi said, “No, that’s not what I mean…” The cold slowly coloured his cheeks even redder than before. “I mean… I mean… like… like with a date!”

“Sure” Gareki answered, “When?”

Yogi bit on his lip in frustration, the cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Gareki looked at him, confused. “I—I mean… I… you… we…” Gareki looked at him, waiting far too long. “I love you! _Please_ be my boyfriend…?” Gareki wasn’t quite sure whether he had already seen that shade of red on Yogi’s face, but he was sure he had seen a lot.

“Ah”, Gareki said. Yogi’s eyes opened again, tears of rejection already burning in them, as Gareki didn’t continue for some time. “You think I’d go like four miles up a hill while there is a blizzard blowing with just anyone?”

The violet eyes immediately lit up. “Then…!”

“Or the midnight trips on the freezing roof just to watch some stars? Or watching movies all night long? _No_ , I won’t start a relationship with you” Gareki said, looking at Yogi’s gaze that was already starting to drop again. “Because I am under the impression I already _am_ in a relationship with you.”

Yogi blinked as his gaze caught Gareki’s once more. “But we haven’t even kissed yet!”

Gareki leaned up to Yogi, gently pressing his lips against the fighter’s, just for a moment in which the cold was replaced by cosy warmth. “Are we _Yogi_ -official now?” he asked and all Yogi could do for some time was to pull him closer, into a comfortable embrace.

“Yes”, the fighter mumbled after some time. “completely official now.”


End file.
